In the art, wire-plate type Electrostatic Precipitators (ESPs) have been widely used for industrial air purification applications. Advantages of the ESPs include high efficiency for fine particles removal, no filter consumption and low pressure drop. However, the wire-plate type ESP is hardly applied as a domestic air cleaner due to its volume, mobility and maintenance.
Typically, a conventional electrostatic air cleaner usually includes a housing with an air inlet and an air outlet and a fan for drawing an air stream into the housing. The air stream passes an ionizing wire so as to cause particles in the air stream to be electrically charged. The charged particles are then attracted and thus adhere to collection plates so as to purify the air before leaving the housing.
Nevertheless, in the art, the desire to obtain an electrostatic air cleaner that is compact, portable, more efficient in collecting particles from the air, and easy to be cleaned is always there.